world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryspor's Ramblings
4-10-14 02:12 GT: ~...I know that yov're not here at the moment, obviovʃly.~ 02:12 GT: ~I moʃt likely ʃhovldn't even be contacting yov, leʃt I draw Jack'ʃ attention.~ 02:13 GT: ~Bvt...thingʃ are not the beʃt here, Libby, and normally I'd already be in yovr reʃpiteblock at thiʃ point, ʃo...~ 02:14 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe yov'll ʃimply have to deal with the ramblingʃ of a diʃtravght moirail for a while.~ 02:15 GT: ~I've rvined everything once more, which really ʃhovldn't be a ʃvrpriʃe by now.~ 02:17 GT: ~Thiʃ time arovnd, I ʃomehow thovght an excellent method of ʃolving both Nate'ʃ iʃʃveʃ and my own in one ʃwoop waʃ reʃorting to ʃhipping, vtterly vʃeleʃʃ ʃkill that it iʃ.~ 02:19 GT: ~Nate iʃ in deʃperate need of a moirail. He haʃ been for ʃome time, really.~ 02:20 GT: ~And then recently, arovnd the time yov were captvred, Nate went on a mvrderovʃ rampage, and Doir calmed him.~ 02:21 GT: ~It - it ʃeemed like ʃerendipity. What waʃ I ʃvppoʃed to THINK of ʃvch a blatant pale diʃplay?~ 02:22 GT: ~Apparently, it waʃ the wrong thing, becavʃe Doir iʃn't even REMOTELY intereʃted in Nate, becavʃe he'ʃ ʃtill pale for ME.~ 02:24 GT: ~And he'ʃ not even BOTHERING to hide it.~ 02:25 GT: ~ʃo now Nate iʃ going to aʃk Doir to be moirailʃ with him, and Doir will refvʃe becavʃe he wantʃ to remain friendʃ only, and thingʃ will ʃtay exactly the ʃame aʃ they have been, and FVCK, Libby, I don't know what to DO abovt thiʃ.~ 02:25 GT: ~I am vndeniably, irrevocably pale for yov.~ 02:26 GT: ~I thovght that if I covld hook Doir vp with another pale proʃpect, he'd get over me, and we covld trvly be 'jvʃt beʃtieʃ'.~ 02:27 GT: ~I forgot that life iʃn't a video game, which iʃ RIDICVLOVʃLY ironic, if one thinkʃ abovt it.~ 02:28 GT: ~And ʃo now Doir iʃ angry at me, I've raiʃed Nate'ʃ hopeʃ vnjvʃtly, and I feel like vtter ʃhit for doing ʃo.~ 02:29 GT: ~...I'm going to go lie in yovr reʃpiteblock and imagine yov're here, I think. I'm ʃorry for entering withovt permiʃʃion.~ 02:29 GT: ~I miʃʃ yov ʃo mvch, Libby.~ 4-12-14 10:23 GT: ~Everyone'ʃ ganging VP on me all of a ʃvdden, and I don't know WHY.~ 10:25 GT: ~They keep ʃaying that - that I'm vnder ʃome kind of ʃPELL, which iʃ RIDICVLOVʃ.~ 10:25 GT: ~The Empreʃʃ iʃ beavtifvl, and kind, and ʃhe WOVLDN'T do ʃomething like that.~ 10:25 GT: ~I KNOW it.~ 10:25 GT: ~I jvʃt wiʃh they knew it too.~ 10:26 GT: ~Doir told me abovt ʃomething called 'marriage' today. It ʃovndʃ nice.~ 10:26 GT: ~I think I might ʃee if the Empreʃʃ likeʃ the idea.~ 10:27 GT: ~Apparently, yov're ʃvppoʃed to invite yovr friendʃ and relationʃ.~ 10:28 GT: ~I'm going to enʃvre yov can attend, even if yov don't want me ʃaving yov.~ 10:28 GT: ~Becavʃe I am going to ʃave yov. It might take a while, bvt I will do it.~ 10:29 GT: ~I promiʃe.~